sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Rena Strober
Rena Strober (born March 24, 1976) is an American voice actress and also an American singer who worked for the music companies including Warner Records (formerly as Warner Bros. Records), Walt Disney Records and Atlantic Records. Biography Rena Strober is known in New York and across the country from Broadway performances, TV appearances to her 1-woman show to concerts onstage at Lincoln Center, Town Hall and so many other venues. Rena was seen on Broadway as Cosette in Les Miserables. Most recently Rena starred opposite Betty Buckely & Peter Scolari in the Off-Broadway comedy White's Lies. Other New Yorkers know her from her sold-out 1-woman show Spaghetti & Matzo Balls! Other NY shows include My Life with Albertine at Playwrights Horizons, Theda Bara and the Frontier Rabbi, playing the title role at the York Theatre. Rena recently completed a year on the National tour of Fiddler on the Roof as Tzeitel playing opposite Topol, Harvey Fierstein & Theo Bikel. Rena originated the role of Tonya in the pre-Broadway production of Zhivago (Directed by Des McNuff) for which she was awarded the Outer Critcs Award of San Diego for her performance. Regionally she has appeared as Belle in Beauty and The Beast, Billy Smith in the Goodspeed Opera House production of Babes in Arms, Shelley in Bat Boy, Jenny Lind in Barnum (with Peter Scolari), Eliza in My Fair Lady and Louise in Gypsy. Rena was also a member of the original L.A cast of Reefer Madness and can be heard of the cast album. Her TV credits include Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Kings for NBC and Jacob's Gift for PAX TV. Rena has sung at home plate at Shea Stadium, at NASA for the rocket launches and for the famous Friar Roasts for Donald Trump, Don King and Pat Cooper. Rena released her debut album Finding Home last summer which is the soundtrack to her solo show Spaghetti & Matzo Balls! Rena received her Bachelors in Science from Skidmore College, graduating Cum Laude in her major. (Drama) She spent a semester at the National Theatre Institute at the Eugene O'neil and another semester working for the National Theatre of London. Rena is also a proud alumni of Stagedoor Manor Performing Arts Center. Filmography 'Film' *Ever After High-Legacy Day: A Tale of Two Tales - Cerise Hood *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung - Cerise Hood 'TV Series' *Ever After High - Cerise Hood, Meeshell Mermaid (ep66) *Ever After High: Dragon Games - Cerise Hood *Ever After High: Epic Winter - Cerise Hood (ep1), Meeshell Mermaid (ep1) *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero - Hotel Reviewer (ep27), Orchid, Rootilda (ep31), Additional Voices *Sailor Moon R - Esmeraude (English version) 'Video Games' *Final Fantasy XV - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem Fates - Azura *Fire Emblem Heroes - Azura *Fire Emblem Warriors - Azura *NieR: Automata - Additional Voices *Persona 4: Dancing All Night - Kanami Mashita *République - Hope *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel - Emma Milstein *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II - Emma Milstein *Zero Time Dilemma - Additional Voices External links *Rena Strober at IMDB Category:Rena Strober Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actresses Category:American actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American female singers Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American singers Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Warner Records artists Category:Walt Disney Records artists Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Warner Music Group artists Category:Hollywood Records artists Category:Colleen Villard Category:Kristne Bell Category:Linda Thompson (actress) Category:David Foster Category:Babyface (musician) Category:Josh Groban Category:Christina Aguilera Category:Miley Cyrus Category:Barbra Streisand Category:Jason Derulo